Battle Rogue
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: "I had never imagined this to happen. In all my life, I had never thought I'd have to kill someone, to make someone suffer. I never realized I could be so selfish." 42 students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Rogue. Deidara Iwa and his class, find themselves trapped on a mysterious island; Forced to fight each other till death. Full summary Inside. SasoxDei.
1. Dreaming

**Full Summary: "I had never imagined this to happen. In all my life, I had never thought I'd have to kill someone, to make someone suffer. I never realized I could be so selfish." 42 students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Rogue. Deidara Iwa, and his class, find themselves trapped on a mysterious island; Forced to fight each other till death. What happens when people refuse to kill? Will friendships be formed? Will enemies be made? **

_**Ok, So after watching one of my favourite films of all time, 'Battle Royale', For the fifth time this week...An Idea came to my mind...**_

_**What if the Akatsuki were put in the same situation as class B?**_

_**Would they rather 'kill' or 'be killed'? O.o**_

_**So please don't think that I'm flaming them or anything...The first few characters to die will probably just be minor ones, filler characters and such...**_

_**This fic isn't a complete re-write of 'Battle Royale' I will most likely add some made-up parts, and the deaths won't be the same...**_

_**This story will be a mix of romance, horror, humour, tragedy, suspense, friendship...**_

_**Pretty much a mix of everything.**_

_**I'd also like to mention that I'm not using characters such as Naruto, or Sakura in this fic. I'm pretty much using all the rogue ninja, and of course, the Akatsuki. **_

_**But anyway, Please try to not kill me! I will stop ranting now...**_

_**I do not own Battle Royale, or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**-Deidara's Point Of View-**_

"Hey, Dei...You sure you're ok?"

I leaned back further into my seat, turning my head towards my silver-haired friend.

"Yeah Hidan, I'm fine, Un..." I responded, Holding my hands over my eyes to avoid the gleaming rays of heat shining through the windows of the coach.  
"Only a couple more hours on this fucking bus.." Hidan muttered, combing his hand through his slicked-back hair.

My class were on a trip to the theater. We had been looking at Shakespeare in English, and my teacher though watching one of his plays would be good inspiration to us. I didn't really care though, I had no time for the theater. I was actually planning to sneak out during the start of the play, Just to visit the art gallery next door.

My school wasn't the best of schools. The teachers weren't all that good, the food was crappy, the classrooms were grubby, and the students weren't the nicest of people.

Well, some of them were ok, I guess.

"Hey, Iwa!" A gruff voice called. I sighed, turning around, noticing an overweight, sweaty boy, sitting a few rows behind me.  
"What do you want, Jirobo, un?" I drawled, glancing at the ginger-haired boy.  
"Just wondering when you're getting that shitty hair of your's cut." He snickered, his stupid friends laughing along with him.

I sighed, turning around again.

Ok, So maybe they were all horrible.

I yawned, loosening my tie, and unbuttoning my collar.

"It's so fucking hot, un..." I groaned, turning towards Hidan, who was sweating like a pig.  
"It's because this shitty school won't bother renting out a proper coach, with proper air conditioning..." Hidan scoffed, unbuttoning at least half of his shirt.  
"I can't believe we're travelling all his way, just to watch Shakespeare, un..." I mumbled. "I mean, can't we just watch a film adaption of it?"  
"Nope." Hidan smirked. "That way, you can't make them fuck up."

I chuckled at Hidan's strange way of thinking.

"Deidara, Hidan, smile!" I heard a feminine voice call. I turned my head, facing a blue-haired girl; Konan, holding a camera.

I was ok with Konan, she wasn't a slut, unlike most of the other girls in my class.

Hidan chuckled, tossing his arm around my shoulder, pulling us closer. I smiled, doing a simple peace sign. Hidan, being Hidan, stuck his middle-finger up, grinning.

A large flash went off, and Konan giggled as the photo printed out from the camera.

"You guys look so funny!" She smiled, presenting us with the photo.  
"Can I keep that, un...?" I asked, taking the photo from Konan's small hand.  
"Sure!" She smiled, wandering off, probably to take other photos.

I smiled slightly, staring at the picture. Me and Hidan had been close friends for years now; and this was probably one of the nicest pictures we had of each-other.

"The fuck are they doing out there...?" I heard Hidan mutter. Looking up from the photo, my eyes drifted towards where my silver-haired friend was looking at.

At least 20 army men were standing around 3 trucks, holding large guns. They were in full uniform, and all had serious expressions plastered onto their faces.

"What do you think is happening, un?" I muttered, trying to get a better look, before the soldiers became out of sight.  
"Probably training or something..." Hidan replied, reaching into his bag, presenting me with a large packet of cookies.

I smirked, reaching into the bag.

"Thanks, un...".

_**Later**_

I had drifted off to sleep.

I was seriously hoping Hidan wouldn't draw on my face, or do anything cruel, which he has done many times before.

In the middle of a dream, I was interrupted by a strange clicking noise, Which seemed to be a pair of heels.

I fluttered my eyes open. The coach was surprisingly quiet; I assumed everyone else had fallen asleep too.

Feeling the sudden urge to get up and walk, I stood up, my knees unusually wobbly. I felt weak and frail, which defiantly wasn't normal.

My eyes scanned the coach, noticing all my classmates, fast asleep. Each of them were leaning over each other, snoring lightly. Some people had even fallen out of their seats, and onto the floor.

Deciding that my legs had probably fallen asleep due to the constant sitting down, I tried to walk it off, failing miserably. I held onto the arm-rests of the coach, limping along the aisle. I started to wonder if I was still asleep, for some reason this whole experience seemed like a dream.

My knees suddenly gave way, causing me to fall onto the floor. I started to panic, trying to stand up.

Just then, the same clicking noise returned, coming from behind me. Thankfully, I was still able to turn my head.

My eyes were then set on a middle-aged woman, wearing a purple suit-like uniform. She looked like she belonged in an office. The only strange thing about her though, was the large, black gas-mask, attached to her face.

I panicked as she became closer and closer. I tried desperately to crawl away, falling onto my face, once again.

For the last time that night, I raised my head, looking up at the woman. She stared at me with cold, dark eyes, kneeling down slightly. I saw her raise her arm, and I wasn't quick enough to verify what she did next.

All I could remember, was a large, blunt object, coming into contact with my head.

Then everything went black again.

_**Quick chapter! For once in one of my fics, the drama actually starts on chapter 1! It's a miricle! **_

_**Aha, not so much...**_

_**Anyway, I'd like to announce that I will not be killing off Hidan, like what happened to Nobu. That would just be cruel. **_

_**...And to be honest, I don't think I'd be able to write this without the humour of Hidan!**_

_**Please review^^**_


	2. Battle Rogue

_**Update time!**_

_**Ok, So hopefully this chapter will not be as rusty at the last; But lets just see how it goes!**_

_**We'll be meeting some of the characters in this chapter, not all of them though^^ **_

_**Please enjoy and review!^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I stirred groggily, clutching the top of my head. An irritable pain was coming from there, throbbing almost.

I rubbed the lump, feeling a slight wet-patch on the area, indicating that I was bleeding.

I groaned, sitting up slightly, in attempt to become aware of my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed, was that I was sat in a dark classroom. Before I could look around any more, I became irritated by a tight sensation around my neck. Wanting to investigate, I wrapped my hands around it, feeling a metal-like collar.

I immediately panicked, and tried pulling the collar off. Breathing heavily, I looked around the classroom, noticing multiple students in the exact same position as me.

I recognized most of them as brutes from my classroom, but some of them, I didn't know at all.

The whole room was full of students, some unconscious, some crying, some shocked.

Well, most of them were shocked.

And scared shitless, of course.

My eyes then fell onto a familiar form, Konan, unconscious on the floor.

"Konan, un..." I muttered, bending down and shaking the shoulders of my blue-haired friend.

Konan mumbled some unresponsive words, hinting that she was still completely unconscious.

I sighed in frustration, and began searching the classroom for someone I actually knew.

"Hidan, un!" I cried, spotting the silver-haired boy, laying on the floor. He also appeared to be unconscious, but slowly slipping out of it.  
"What...?" Hidan mumbled in reply, turning his head towards the side.

I smiled in relief, holding my hand against Hidan's broad chest.

Groaning sounds were heard all over the classroom, as the other students began to regain consciousness.

A few girls stood up, looking extremely frightened, gazing off into the corner of the class room.

I raised an eyebrow, following their gaze, my eyes falling on the most terrifying being I had ever seen.

A form was sitting onto of a desk, on the left-side of the classroom. He was tall, and incredibly muscular, wearing a simple, navy-blue tracksuit, and a grey rag, wrapped around his forehead. Also, like everyone else, he wore the same metallic collar.

Sickly pale-blue skin made him stand out, marked with black, gill-like tattoos. His features were jagged and rough, and a psychotic grin was slapped across his face, displaying his terrifying sharp teeth.

I shuddered, trying not to stare too much at the terrifying man. Although, he had already noticed the class staring, as he gave us a fierce glare, sending the front row back in shock.

I then noticed everyone staring at the right-side of the classroom, eyeing another form, also sitting on-top of the desk.

This person was slightly shorter, and less built. He had sickly, pale skin, and a long face with pronounced cheekbones. His amber eyes stood out, with slits in his pupils, and strange purple make-up around his eyes. He wore a simple white shirt, along with black skinny jeans, and a thick leather jacket, with the collar popped up.

As he noticed us catch his eye, the pale man turned his head, sticking his long tongue out in a rude manner.

No-one dared to move.

I had no idea who these people were. They could be criminals for all I knew, in fact, they looked like criminals.

Suddenly, a large rumbling sound was heard from outside, and we all ran to the windows, quickly pulling open the dark curtains.

I noticed that it was now night time outside; Time had obviously passed quickly.

A blinding light beamed through the window. I shielded my eyes with the top of my hand, managing to take a look at the sight.

I spied a large helicopter, at least 4 meters away from the window. As it eventually landed, I spotted numerous amounts of army trucks, just like the ones from the coach. Hundreds of men, equipped with large guns, stood by the vehicles, fierce expressions plastered onto their faces.

My eyes then fell onto a middle-aged man, climbing out from the helicopter. He looked relatively normal, despite his silver, messy hair, and blue mask, which covered the bottom-half of his face. I couldn't make out the rest, but I verified that he was wearing a deep purple track-suit.

Then, He disappeared.

I, along with most of the class, stepped back in fear, too afraid to even think what was going to happen next.

"Deidara..." Hidan began, standing next to me. I looked at my friend with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. "If this is your sick idea of a fucking joke, then I'm actually going to kill you...".

I raised an eyebrow at my friend, shaking my head in reply.

"I wouldn't go this far, un..." I whispered, shaking.

Suddenly, a loud thumping sound was heard from outside the door, only to be revealed as marching. I stood as close to the window as I could, away from the door, along with most of the class.

The door slammed open, revealing a well-built man, in full military armor.

"After you." He stated, extending his hand out.

The middle-aged man in the purple track-suit stepped forward, standing in front of a large chalk-board at the front of the class. He was followed by at least 20 soldiers, spreading themselves out around the classroom.

"Who the hell are you?" Hidan yelled, glaring at the silver-haired man.  
"Sit down." He demanded in a lazy monotone, completely ignoring Hidan's previous question.

Everyone, including myself, stared at the man in confusion.

A tall army man stepped forward, glaring fiercely at us.

"Sit down!" He bellowed, glaring at us in disgust.

I immediately sat down, followed by Hidan, followed by the rest of the class. I noticed some of the girls grabbing chairs, and sitting on them, instead of the dusty floor.

I couldn't give a shit where I sat; I just didn't want to be screamed at again.

"My name is Kakashi." The silver-haired man stated, leaning lazily against the wooden desk in front of him. "I'll be your teacher for today; Let's be friends." He smirked.

Everyone looked confused.

"You'll probably notice that not everyone here was in your previous class. All together, there are 4 different classes mixed together in this room, forming one large class." He continued, pointing to random students. "You may also notice 2 students at the back. They'll be the new transfer students."

I turned around, eyeing the 2 strange students.

"Kisame over there..." Kakashi pointed out towards the blue-skinned man. "Orochimaru over there." He then pointed towards the extremely pale one.

I quickly scanned both of the 'students', trying not to frown.

"Be nice to them." He added, still leaning against the desk.

He then turned around towards the chalk-board, pulling out a short piece of chalk from his pocket, scribbling down something onto the board; Later revealed to be "The B.R Act".

Just then, a ginger-haired male stood up. His hair was extremely spiky, and his face was littered with numerous piercings. His eyes were a pale violet colour, and had no whites or pupils, just ringlets. He wore a standard uniform; A white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, a black and red tie, and a pair of black school shoes.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Before Kakashi could answer, another boy stood up.

He had long black hair, tied back neatly, so it fell down his back. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. The boy's most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes; Which were a strange red-colour. His uniform was the same as the ginger-haired boy, except neater.

"May I ask what is going on here?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Once again, another student stood up. He was very strange indeed.

He had short, green hair, complemented with a pair of wide, yellow eyes. His most noticeable feature was his strange skin though. One half was completely white, and the other, completely black; Obviously tattoos. His uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, left un-tucked and scruffy on one side, and neatly tucked in on the other. A green tie, with a small white logo and a pair of grey slacks were also added to the uniform.

"Who are these people?" He demanded, in a rough voice. His expression then immediately softened. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." He then drawled, in a much lighter voice.

I raised an eyebrow at that particular student's statements.

Kakashi completely ignored the three boys, who were all still stood up.

"Have you heard of this law?" The silver-haired man asked, referring to the description on the board.

I didn't even know what the hell "B.R" Stood for, let alone it being a rule!

No-one spoke up, all deciding to stare at the 'teacher' plainly.

"No good." He frowned, pointing towards a few students with the piece of chalk. "That's what this country's become..." He muttered to himself, his eyes narrowing. "Wanna know why?"

Before Kakashi could finish, his eyes fell onto a group of girls, which I recognized from my class.

"No whispering, dammit!" He bellowed, throwing the piece of chalk at the girls.

One of the girls, Hisame, stood up, hitting Kakashi harshly

"You asshole!" She bellowed, glaring at him.

Kakashi turned around, staring softly at Hisame.

"When someone's talking, shut up and listen." He then raised his index finger, poking her harshly in the forehead.

My eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's aggressive behavior; Teachers weren't allowed to act like this.

"It's because of idiots like you, that this country's no good anymore." Kakashi stated, standing at the front of the classroom again.

I looked down towards the floor sadly, still fidgeting with my collar. I hated to admit it, but Kakashi was right.

"So the bigwigs got together and passed this law: Battle Rogue." The silver-haired teacher called out, pointing towards the description on the board.

I raised my eyebrows, curious on the subject of "Battle Rogue"

"So today's lesson is..." Kakashi began, folding his arms behind his back. "You kill each other off."

My eyes went wide.

This couldn't be true.

I noticed numerous members of the class shakily stand up, becoming worried.

"Until there's only one person left. Remember, nothing's against the rules." He added, staring at us seriously.

There was a few seconds of painful silence, until Hidan burst out laughing; Pointing at Kakashi. He immediately stopped though, after Kakashi sent him a death-glare.

"Sensei..." A voice spoke up, revealing to be the red-eyed boy from earlier. "I do not understand what you're saying. This can't possibl-  
"Actually Itachi, Your teacher, Mr. Hayushida, deeply opposed the selection of your class..." Kakashi interrupted, walking towards the front of the classroom again.

I noticed a group full of soldiers, wheeling in a large tray. There seemed to be a large lump on top of the tray, completely covered up by a thin, blue sheet.

Kakashi then approached the tray. With little emotion, he quickly gripped hold of the sheet, ripping it off the form; Revealing a fresh corpse, covered in blood.

Screams could be heard all over the classroom, from myself too. I crawled away from Kakashi, trying to hide behind Hidan, who was grimacing to himself.

"Now, calm down!" Kakshi demanded, holding his hands out. "This isn't a good adult." He admitted, pointing towards the corpse, who was obviously the Sensei of the raven-haired boy, now known as "Itachi". "You have to work hard to not become like him." Kakashi added, raising a hand to the soldiers, who then wheeled off the teacher's corpse.

"Now, Time to watch a video." He stated, standing behind the desk, and pointing towards a medium-sized television, positioned in the corner of the room. "No falling asleep now..." He chanted, smirking slightly underneath his strange, blue mask.

The television suddenly switched on, and my eyes became glued to the screen.

"The right way to fight Battle Rogue!" A deep voice in the video yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at the cheerfulness of the voice; This was no laughing matter.

All of a sudden, the camera zoomed onto a strange, middle-aged man. He had a large nose, incredibly thick eyebrows, a 'charming' smile, and a shiny, black bowl-cut. His eyes were large, and his eyelashes stuck out strangely. The weirdest thing about this man though, was his bright green, turtle-neck spandex costume.

Ok, so that part was a "laughing matter".

I smirked slightly at the man's weird fashion sense.

"The fuck...?" I heard Hidan mutter, thankfully quietly.

"Hello everyone!" The man greeted, giving us a thumbs up.  
"Hello!" Kakashi called out, clapping.

Everyone gave the teacher a weird look, waiting for the strange man on the television to continue.

"You are the lucky students chosen for this year's Battle Rogue!" The strange man smiled, maintaining his grin. "Congratulations!"  
"Thank you!" Kakashi called out again, receiving even more looks.

"Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you..." The man started, holding up his index finger. "Listen well to fight well."

The man's form then zoomed out, and began hovering above a digital version of an island.

"You are on a deserted island that looks like this!" He announced, still smiling. "It's about 10 kilometers around, but we evacuated everyone, so It's completely empty!"

I heard a slight whisper coming from behind me, revealed to be Hisame.

"I said no whispering!" Kakashi screamed, standing up rapidly, and throwing an unknown object at the girl's forehead. I suspected that it was another piece of chalk.

That was until a small, pocket-knife collided with Hisame's head, Digging deeply into her skull.

She was immediately dead. It had taken me at least 10 seconds to realize what had just happened. My face paled in fear, as I shakily crawled back from her corpse. Screaming was heard all around, and students were staring at Kakashi with unimaginable fear.

"Alright, move, move..." Kakashi muttered, walking towards us. Everyone shifted away from the male, afraid to be his next victim.

The silver-haired male approached Hisame's body, bending down.

"Sorry. It's against the rules for me to kill, isn't it?" He smirked, rolling Hisame onto her back with his foot. He then reached down, pulling the blade from her head.

The sound sent chills down my spine.

Everyone screamed at the sight, trying to get away from the psychopath. I legged it towards the exit, along with Hidan, and a few other students. We were immediately pushed back by numerous soldiers, growling words of abuse at us. Hidan wouldn't take any of that, and charged at the group of soldiers. Immediately, they pulled out their firearms, aiming towards the roof.

The next thing I knew, my ears were aching with the awful sound of rapid gunshots.

Everyone got to their knees, or simply ran back to the spot in the middle of the classroom.

I spied Kakashi eyeing me in amusement. I tried not to glare, in fear that he would throw something at me, or order one of his soldiers to shoot at me.

Hidan glared at Kakashi, charging at him.

"You fucking asshole!" He bellowed.

Before Hidan could even lay a punch on Kakashi; The teacher pulled out the same pocket-knife, slashing Hidan across the leg.

"Hidan, un!" I cried, extremely worried for my friend. As I was about to run to him, a soldier stepped in front of Hidan, punching him square in the jaw, sending him flying towards me.

I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that Hidan was ok. The cut wasn't too deep, and Hidan had quickly managed to stop the bleeding. He was good with handling wounds; Especially his own.

"Back to the video!" Kakashi demanded, sitting on the desk.

"The island is divided into many zones." The strange man began again, showing the clear diagram of the island. "Every 6 hours, your teacher, Kakashi, will broadcast updates!" The man held up 6 fingers, smiling brightly.  
"4 times a day!" Kakashi called out to us, later returning his gaze towards the screen.  
"About which zones will become danger zones: If you're in those zones, you should leave quickly, because the danger is..." The strange man paused for a while, displaying a cheeky grin. "Boom!" He chuckled.

I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead. I hoped I was still dreaming. Or in this case, having a nightmare.

"Ok, about the collars you're wearing..." The man smiled, tugging on the collar around his neck.

I glared, fidgeting with my collar once again.

"They're 100% water proof and shockproof." He smiled mischievously. "And permanent..." He added.

I couldn't believe that. I wasn't going to give up on getting that piece of crap off my neck.

"It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you, and transmit radio waves, that trigger and alarm, and like I said just now, go boom!" He chuckled.

I jolted up, glaring at the screen even more.

"Oh, and if you try to rip it off, It explodes too, so promise not to try that, ok?" The man continued, smirking.

I stared at the screen in shock, half-way through attempting to rip off my collar. Slowly, I let go of it, trying to ignore it's irritable rubbing.

Suddenly, a boy in my class, Zaku Abumi stood up, extending his finger towards Kakashi.

"You asshole!" He screamed, pouncing onto the silver-haired teacher.  
"Cut it out!" I heard his friend, Dosu yell; Watching a group of soldiers approach Zaku.  
"We're all going to die, and it's all that fucking asshole's fault!" Zaku bellowed, almost in tears. Kakashi sighed, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small, square remote.  
"I really hate to do this..." Kakashi drawled, holding out the remote towards Zaku's neck, as a soldier held him up.

A loud "beep" sound came from the remote, travelling over to Zaku's collar. A red light formed on it, staring to repeat the beeping noise. The soldier then stepped back, walking towards the other end of the room.

"Better run, guys!" Kakashi chuckled, sitting up slightly.

Everyone circled Zaku, stepping back as far as they could, including his best friend, Dosu. I closed my eyes, too afraid to see what will happen next. I could hear numerous students shifting around and pushing, obviously where Zaku had tried to approach them.

My heart began to race as the beeps became more rapid.

"Help me!" I heard Zaku call out, his voice coated in fear. Screaming could be heard, coming from most of the girls.

I opened my eyes slowly, curious on what would happen next.

Zaku was now standing in the middle of the classroom, tears streaking down his face.

"D-Dosu, help me!" He cried, reaching out to his friend.

Dosu turned his head, trying his best to avoid eye-contact with his friend.

I understood why Dosu was doing this, but he didn't have to be so blunt.

"D-Dosu, Ple-

Before Zaku could finish his last words, his collar let off a strange sound, and before I knew it, blood was spraying across the classroom.

Zaku immediately fell to the floor, dead in seconds.

_**Whoa, long chapter. I decided to stop that chapter there, as I really dislike writing mega-long chapters...**_

_**So anyway, how was it? **_

_**Soon the class will actually be fighting, and this fic will be getting somewhere. **_

_**I apolagize for the information given in this chapter, Battle Royale is a very complicated game...**_

_**Anyway, please review!^^**_


	3. Let The Game Begin

_**Ah ok, Time for another update. **_

_**I don't really have a lot to say at the moment...Other than the fact that I am severely bored.**_

_**So anyway, hopefully the action will begin soon^^**_

_**Please enjoy, and review!**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I watched in sadness as Dosu kneeled over his best friend's body, gripping the back of his blooded blazer.

I never really liked the pair; They were always making the meanest comments, but I really did pity Dosu at that moment. I don't know what I'd do if Hidan was in Zaku's place, I just hoped he would keep his damn mouth shut.  
"Z-Zaku..." The bandage-clad student sobbed, shaking his friend slightly.

The whole class watched as Dosu mourned his friend.

"What a shame..." Kakashi drawled, approaching the pair. Immediately, everyone stepped back, now extremely cautious of the silver-haired male. Dosu shakily raised himself to his feet, staring at Kakashi in fear and anger.  
"What's that look for?" Kakashi asked, leaning on one hip.

Dosu lunged towards Kakashi, (Stupid decision. Then again, he was never the sharpest tool in the box.) quickly being pulled back by a small group of students.

To put things bluntly: If someone made a wrong move towards Kakashi, There's a large chance that they would probably die a horrible death.

Kakashi smirked, walking back towards his desk, resuming the video.

The strange man in the spandex began talking again, flashing his too-white teeth in a creepy smile.  
"Oh, I forgot one important thing!" He chuckled, raising his index finger.

I gulped; Afraid what the next rule would be.

"There's a time limit on this game; 3 days! If we haven't got a winner after 3 days, all your collars will automatically explode!" The man continued, smiling brightly.

I went pale, shifting back slightly. I still refused to touch my collar; I didn't want to end up like Zaku, with bits of my neck littered around the classroom.

"As long as we're here, let's fight hard!"  
The video then paused, and Kakashi turned towards us.  
"Ok, any questions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

An extremely tall student stood up. His skin was extremely tanned, and littered with strange scars. He wore a mask, similar to Kakashi's. His eyes stood out, being an extremely unique green and red, mixed together in both eyes. He had the same uniform as the other student with the strange black and white skin.  
"I have one." He stated, raising his large hand. Kakashi nodded his head, waiting for the student to go on. "If I survive, can I go home?" The boy asked, sweating slightly.

Everyone immediately stared at Kakashi, including myself.

"Sure, but only if everyone else is dead." He plainly stated. The tanned student nodded, and sat down in thought.

The ginger-haired male, who's face was littered with piercings, stood up, once again.  
"Yes, Pein?" Kakashi drawled, pointing towards the student.  
"Why are you doing this?" The student, now known as 'Pein', growled, anger in his eyes.  
"It's your own damned fault." Kakashi bit back, his eyes narrowing. "You all mock adults. Go ahead and mock us; But don't you forget, Life is a game. So fight for survival and find out if you're worth it."  
Pein's glare softened slightly, and he stepped back.

Suddenly, the wall at the back of the classroom slid open, revealing it to be a giant door. Even more soldiers marched in, wheeling in a giant trolley. The trolley had at least 50 back-packs hanging from it, all the same shape and colour. The soldiers wheeled the trolley at least a meter away from Kakashi's desk, right next to the exit.  
"You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit." Kakashi stated, gesturing towards the back-packs. "Inside the pack, is food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight, and a weapon. So check it out later, ok?"

I nodded, as if Kakashi was speaking directly to me.

"Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives either. It's completely random; So maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not." Kakashi continued, closing his eyes.

My heart began racing, it wasn't long now until we began.

"I'll call out your names randomly on the register, I want to hear a nice big 'here'!" The silver-haired teacher announced, opening his eyes again.

A bead of sweat ran down my forehead; What if I was first?

"Boy number 1, Pein!" Kakashi called out from a long list, which was now in his hand. The ginger-haired male stood up quickly.  
"Here." He stated, walking quickly towards the row of back-packs. A soldier pulled one off the rail, slinging it towards the student. Pein swiftly caught it, already showing signs of athletic skills; I'd have to watch out for him.

Within a few seconds, Pein was gone, walking out through the exit.

"Girl number 1, Konan." Kakashi called again. I gulped as I watched my friend stand up, shaking.  
"Here!" She yelled, obviously wanting to get out as quick as she could. I watched Konan repeat the same pattern as Pein did, Except her catching skills weren't as good...

"Boy number 2, Kakuzu."  
The tall, tanned student stood up. "Here." He announced, jogging over towards the soldiers, receiving his back-pack, quickly leaving.

"Boy number 3, Itachi."  
The raven-haired boy was already half way across the classroom."Here..." He muttered softly, pulling a back-pack off the trolley, swiftly leaving.

I looked towards Hidan, biting my lip slightly.  
"It's ok..." Hidan assured me, frowning slightly. "Wait for me outside, ok?"  
I nodded towards my friend, turning my head back towards Kakashi.

"Boy number 4, Jirobo."

I narrowed my eyes as my enemy stood up, looking genuinely frightened, for once in his life.

"Here!" He bellowed, dashing towards the row of back-packs. A soldier tossed the large bag towards him, causing the over-weight boy to fall onto his back, clutching the bag.

I tried to contain my laughter; Jirobo looked like a sweaty pig, rolling around.

"Boy number 5, Zetsu."  
The black and white coloured student stood up lazily.  
"Here~" The lighter voice chanted, chuckling to himself, slinging the back-pack over his shoulder, and making his way out of the classroom.  
I raised my eyebrows at this; I had no idea how someone could be so layed back, especially at a time like this.  
"We're going to die." I heard his deeper voice admit, half-way down the hallway, earning a confused look from me.

A few minutes had passed, and more than half of the students had left the classroom. Hidan was still sitting next to me, and we were still currently waiting for our names to be called out.

"Girl number 6, Ogawa." Kakashi called out, his voice sounding slightly bored.  
The familiar girl from my class stood up, quickly receiving a loving glance from her boyfriend, Jun.

As she ran out, a soldier passed her a back-pack. Instead of leaving the classroom, Ogawa turned around in disgust, throwing the back-pack at Kakashi, glaring at him.  
"I refuse to play." She stated, running out.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, throwing the back-pack towards a random solider.

"Boy number 9, Kisame." Kakashi called out lazily, leaning on his desk again.  
The shark-like male smirked, tying the shoe-laces on his trainers.  
"Kisame!" Kakashi called for the second time, sounding slightly irritated. 'Kisame' grinned, flashing his sharp teeth, and sprinted out of the room, quickly grabbing a back-pack.

"He didn't say 'here', un..." I muttered to Hidan; Who simply ignored me. (The bastard.)

"Boy number 10, Sasori." Kakashi called out.

An extremely short red-head stood up, looking frightened. His hazel eyes were wide, and his long-eyelashes shadowed over them. He had light, porcelain skin, and doll-like features. He looked way too young to be in my year.

I noticed his uniform was slightly over-sized. I hadn't seen this uniform yet; It consisted of a white shirt, a navy-blue tie, with white stripes, deep-grey slacks, and a navy-blue blazer. He also wore a navy v-neck jumper underneath the blazer, looking extremely smart, and a pair of chunky, brown brogues. I guessed the school that the kid went to was a posh one.

"Here..." The boy mumbled, shifting slowly towards the back-packs, taking his time.

"Boy number 11, Orochimaru."

Before the red-head had even left, the tall, snake-like male stood up from his desk, strutting his way towards the back-packs, where 'Sasori' was currently struggling at. The poor kid couldn't even get the bag over his shoulder.  
I noticed the student, known as 'Orochimaru', smirking evilly down at Sasori, the height difference was ridiculous.  
"Oh, that's just mean..." Hidan muttered, frowning slightly. "That kid's gonna die for sure..." He chuckled to himself. I glared at Hidan, feeling sorry for the red-head's fate.  
"Shut up, un..." I muttered, nudging my friend.

I watched the red-head finally manage to haul the back-pack over his shoulder, wincing slightly. Just as he had left, the snake-like student was about to follow, until he collided with the even taller, blue-skinned male.  
"This isn't my bag." He growled, throwing the back-pack towards the floor, and grabbing another.

That wasn't fair...

Kakashi chuckled slightly, glancing towards the few remaining students. "You may have already guessed; But they're a little dangerous."  
The blue-skinned male quickly glared at Orochimaru, receiving a glare back.

At least the red-head could now have a small chance of survival...

A _very _small chance.

Orochimaru left quickly after the taller student, Kisame, did.

"Boy number 12, Deidara."

I went pale as my name was called. I was surprised that I could actually stand up.  
"I'll wait for you, un..." I muttered to Hidan, grabbing a back-pack.

I quickly made my way outside, hiding behind a near-by bush. I opened my back-pack, pulling out the flashlight, turning it on.

"D-Deidara..." A shaky voice whined. I looked up, noticing a shy girl from my class.  
"Tendo?" I asked, shining my light onto the girl.  
My eyes widened as I noticed her shaking form. Blood-stains littered her body, and a visible arrow was pierced through her neck.  
"W-What am I going to do...?" She stuttered, edging closer towards me. "W-What is this...?".

Tendo was about a meter away from me, when she suddenly fell forward, onto my knees. I noticed a new arrow, piercing through her back. She was dead in seconds.

I gasped as I edged away from the girl's corpse, looking around to where the shooting was coming from. My eyes were then fixated on a large form, stood at the top of a small hill, almost hidden behind bushes.  
"Jirobo, un?" I called out towards the bully, who was wielding a bow and arrow.

The ginger-haired male glared, charging towards me. I gasped as he tripped, rolling down the hill, his bow and arrows falling in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, picking up the weapon.  
"Shit, what am I doing?" Jirobo bellowed, raising himself to his knees, staring at me in fear.  
"What _are_ you doing, un?" I repeated, holding out the weapon towards the bully. "Isn't this yours?".

I didn't want to fight; I couldn't. I didn't have a killer's instinct. Jirobo had been giving me crap ever since I was 5, yet even when I was told to kill, I couldn't kill him. (Despite what a brutal human being he was.)

Just as I was holding the bow and arrow out to the obese student, he screamed in anger, bringing himself to his feet, charging towards me. I stepped back in fear, afraid that I would be physically crushed by the male's weight.

Just as I was about to accept my fate, Jirobo stopped, his eyes wide. I gave him a confused look, until all of a sudden, a large baseball bat swung round, colliding with Jirobo's skull. A dark chuckle was heard as Jirobo fell down, immediately dead.

I stepped back, falling onto my butt. I looked up shakily at Jirobo's killer, awaiting my fate.

"Haha, you should see your face!" Hidan chuckled, waving a baseball bat around in the air.  
"H-Hidan, un?" I cried, too afraid to stand up. Hidan extended his arm, pulling me up.  
"I just saved your fucking life." The silver-haired male informed me, smirking cockily.

My eyes narrowed.

"Why did you kill him, un?" I cried, pushing Hidan slightly.  
"He was going to kill you, idiot." My friend spat, pushing me. I growled slightly, glaring at Hidan.  
"I'm not killing anyone, un." I admitted, throwing my back-pack onto the ground.

Hidan sighed, picking up my back-pack, handing it back to me.

"You need this." He stated. I shook my head, trying to avoid tears.  
"We're going to die anyway, un..." I replied, biting my lip. Hidan growled, grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"You're not going to die. _We're _not going to die." He began, staring at me. "I'll make sure that you live, ok?"

I sniffed, nodding in reply. In all my life, I had never felt so pathetic.

Hidan then snatched my back-pack off me, going through it.  
"Hey, un!" I cried, reaching for it.  
"I want to see what weapon you got. Baseball bats are fucking awesome, but only good for short-distance fighting." Hidan stated, pulling out a pair of black binoculars from my bag.  
"For fuck's sake..." I head him mutter, handing the binoculars to me.

Looks like I was the unlucky one; Once again.

"Come on..." Hidan demanded, slinging his bag over his broad shoulder. "We need to leave quickly; See if we can get some better weapons...".  
"Ok, un..." I replied, doing the same.

Girl number 5, Hisame- Dead.  
Boy number 17, Zaku- Dead.  
Girl number 7, Tendo- Dead.  
Boy number 4, Jirobo -Dead.

The game had just begun.

_**Ahhh...Another "long" chapter.**_

_**So yeah, the game has finally begun. Joy. **_

_**Aha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!^^**_


	4. An Accident?

_**Update time! **_

_**I don't really have a lot to say... **_

_**Um...So yeah, the game has finally begun, and Hidan seems to be loving it. **_

_**That's about it. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy and review!^^ **_

Kakashi Hatake lounged on the large, yet extremely uncomfortable sofa.  
"A group of students are taking on Orochimaru." A gruff voice announced. The silver-haired man sat up, glancing towards the large soldier.  
"Idiots..." He mumbled, looking back towards a large screen.

On the screen, was a virtual diagram of the Island, displaying where each student was. On other multiple screens were their kill stats, displaying how many people they had attacked or killed. Currently positioned near the beach, were four numbers: 11, 24, 17, and 4.

This had only meant that three students, coincidentally from the same school, were attacking Orochimaru.

Kakashi smirked, leaning back onto the couch, already knowing what was about to happen.

_**Meanwhile, on the beach. **_

Orochimaru stood lazily on top of a sharp rock, chewing a piece of gum. A bored expression was plastered on his snake-like face. Girl number 4, Etsuko, chuckled as she held up the man's weapon, a toy soldier.  
"Wow, you got a good one!" She chuckled, throwing it onto the damp sand.  
Orochimaru smiled, stumbling forward as boy number 24, Shuji, pushed him.  
"There's no way you're a student!" He growled, laughing as Orochimaru stumbled. "I bet you're one of Kakashi's spies!".  
"Going to make us kill each other?" Boy number 17, Nori, yelled, holding up his weapon, a large UZI. "None of us are killing anyone!".  
"You better come clean now..." Etsuko chanted, playing with her weapon, a pair of nun-chucks. It seemed that all three students had been extremely lucky, all finding a lethal weapon in their back-packs.

Nori smirked, holding up his UZI against Orochimaru's pale forehead.

"Are you even listening?" He asked, tempted to pull the trigger. Orochimaru stared into his eyes, spitting the gum onto Nori's face. Nori scowled, glaring at the black-haired male.  
"Asshole!" He cried, attempting to hit Orochimaru.

The snake-like male smirked and grabbed hold of the UZI, Immediately pulling the trigger, spraying all three students with lethal bullets, which was killing them all slowly and painfully. Smoke drifted from the gun, floating around the midnight sky, making the scene even more terrifying.

Both boys seemed to be already dead, but the only girl in the small team, Etsuko, groaned, making the silly decision of sitting up.

"W-Why...?" She pleaded in a faded voice. "Stop...Stop...".  
Orochimaru gave her a sadistic smile, and shot her numerous times in the chest, killing her immediately.

The snake-like male smiled, picking up an extra back-pack, along with the two guns. It was then, that he spotted 3 grenades, positioned on top of a flat rock. Raising an eyebrow, he picked the weapons up, quickly slipping them inside his back-pack.

Deciding that he didn't need the nun-chucks, Orochimaru slowly walked away, happy with his new stock of weapons.

_**Deidara's POV**_

I was awoken by a loud, annoying tune. It pierced my eyes, and wouldn't stop. I turned towards Hidan, who was still asleep.  
"How are you still asleep, un?" I mumbled to myself, trying to think of the best way to wake Hidan up, without getting him too angry.

Me and Hidan had found a nice bush to sleep in.

Except, It wasn't nice at all.

The branches were constantly scratching against my skin, and the greenery growing on them made my skin itch. Tiny bugs, which I probably wouldn't of noticed if we were in any other situation, crawled across the the grass, and onto me. Usually, I would be extremely peeved by this situation, but I was too busy trying to remain as quiet as I could through the night.

After all; I didn't know who was playing this sick game.

Deciding the best way to wake up my silver-haired friend was to hit him round the head with my binoculars, a picked up the pathetic 'weapon', and threw them at Hidan's slicked-back hair.  
"W-What...?" Hidan mumbled slowly opening his eyes. He then realized what was going on, and glared at me. "What the fuck, blondie?" He bellowed. I'm sure I spotted a vein sticking out of his forehead.

Sighing, I covered Hidan's mouth, forcing him to listen to the happy tune. Hidan raised an eyebrow, and cautiously crawled out of the bush, baseball bat equipped.  
"You idiot, It's the morning announcements!" Hidan chuckled, sticking his head through the bush, which honestly scared the hell out of me. I grumbled to myself, picking up our back-packs, leaving the bush.

Of course; The morning announcements.

Every 6 hours, Kakashi would broadcast the following updates to us. Me and Hidan stood next to the bush, eyeing the large post, with a big speakerphone positioned on top.  
"First report, 6:00am!" I heard Kakashi's voice yell from the speakerphone.  
"Loud-ass..." Hidan muttered, crouching down.  
"It's now 6:00am, time for the sleepyheads to wake up!" Kakashi's voice announced. "Here's a list of your dead friends in the order they died!"

My skin paled at the way Kakashi had said the last sentence. Hidan noticed this, and turned towards me, biting his lip.

"Don't worry...He wants you to react like that..." He assured me.

I was praying that Konan's name wouldn't be called out. After all, her and Hidan were really the only people I personally cared about.

"Girl number 5, Hisame, Boy number 17, Zaku, Girl number 7, Tendo, Boy number 4, Jirobo."

I noticed Hidan smirk slightly as Jirobo's name was called out, earning a harsh nudge from me.  
"It's not funny, un..." I whispered, waiting for Kakashi to announce the rest of the names.

"Boy number 24, Shuji, Boy number 17, Nori, Girl number 4, Etsuko."

I sighed in relief. I didn't know who the last three students were, but they're in peace now.

"Now, time for the danger zones." Kakashi said, in the same monotone. Me and Hidan immediately sat down, pulling our maps out of our back-packs, along with a red marker pen each. "I'll read off zones and times, so check your maps..." He continued, waiting a few seconds for everyone to prepare. "Listen up! Starting at 7:00am, B-5. That's B-5. Next at 8:00 am, E-8, That's E-8. Then at 11:00am, F-2, That's F-2. Got that?"

I quickly scribbled an 'X' over the squares of B-5, E-8, and F-2.

"It's tough when your friends die on you, but hang in there!" Kakashi chuckled, earning a glare from Hidan. "I'll be back in touch!"  
The speaker-phone then went dead, the next update would be at 12:00am.

"This is gonna be a danger zone, we've got to fuck off down south..." Hidan muttered, slinging his back-pack onto his shoulder, and pulling me onto my feet. I did the same, nodding towards my silver-haired friend.

In a matter of minutes, me and Hidan had make our way to the woodland area. I suspected that most people would be hiding out here, as It's one of the best places to hide.  
All of a sudden, a psychotic looking boy with an extremely scruffy uniform, jumped out from a bush. I didn't recognize him, but I was instantly scared. He barred his teeth, holding out a small, but lethal axe.  
"I'll get you, I'll get you!" Before I knew it, the boy was charging towards me, and Hidan hadn't realized what exactly was going on, until me and the boy were rolling down a hill.

I struggled as he attempted to impale me with the axe. I was lucky enough to dodge it, but he still landed a scratch on my arm. I cried out in pain, holding my arms out as much as I could. This was an extremely hard and terrifying situation. We were rolling down a hill, and I had the lesser chance of living.

In my last chance of hope, I pushed the boy away as hard as I could. We had both reached the end of the small hill, and I heard a small cry of pain.

My eyes widened as the boy stood up. Half of the axe was dug deep into his skull. I was surprised that he was still alive.  
"A-Are you ok, un...?" I stuttered, too afraid to move. The boy panted, stumbling around slightly. Eventually, he regained his balance, and stared at me, completely unaware of the axe, sticking out of his head.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He began, panting even more. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." He insisted.

Then, he fell down, dead.

I looked around in fear, in search of Hidan.

All I could see was green...

_Green, green, green, red, green..._

I raised an eyebrow, turning back towards the red thing, positioned up in a small tree.

This thing, wasn't a thing. It was the little red-head from before! I honestly though he'd be dead by now.

All I could do was raise my hand slightly, and wave. It was only then when I noticed my hand was coated in the boy's blood. The red-head, who's name was Sasori, shivered slightly, backing away into the tree even more. His eyes were wide, and he looked absolutely terrified.

He thought I had killed the boy.

"N-No, un!" I began, waving my arms around. "You don't understand, It wasn't me! It was an accident!" I cried. Just as I was about to explain, the red-head slipped down from the tree, and quickly ran off.

I hadn't killed the boy. It was an accident. An accident.

_Right?_

Just then, Hidan came running down the hill.  
"Dei?" He cried in fear, a sigh of relief coming from his mouth when he saw me. "Oh Jashin, You're ok..." He sighed, edging closer towards me. I whimpered slightly, staring down at the boy's body.  
"D-Did I kill him?" I stuttered, now looking at Hidan. "Tell me the truth, you were watching, un..."  
"It was a fucking accident!" Hidan assured me, patting me on the shoulder.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank Hidan's god...

Just then, a gun shot was heard.

I turned around, eyeing a boy, who I recognized from my class. Susumu, his name was. A quiet boy, who tended to focus more on books than anything else. He had a fierce look, which I had never seen on him, and he was holding a small pistol.

Small streams of smoke drifted from the pistol which Susumu was holding. He had shot at us.  
"Everyone's serious about this game, huh?" He said to himself, shaking slightly. "Fine then...I'll survive, I'll go to a good school!"  
"Stop you bastard!" Hidan yelled, holding his baseball bat up. Susumu glared, firing the gun at us again, missing.  
I knelt down behind a small bush, in hope that Susumu wouldn't spy me. Unfortunately, he did, and the next thing I knew, the boy was charging at me, getting ready to shoot. I winced, and then, a much larger gun-shot was heard.

I opened my eyes, and peered out of the bush. Susumu was laying on his stomach, clutching a wound.

"G-Get out of my way!" He cried, rolling over. I looked up to where the large gun-shot was, and my heart almost stopped.  
It was the tall, blue-guy from earlier. He had a serious expression, and was holding a large, shot gun. Susumu yelled out a series of cuss words, and pathetically charged towards the blue-guy, who I remembered being called 'Kisame'.  
Before Susumu was even half way there, Kisame pulled the trigger to the gun, shooting Susumu once again, immediately killing him. After all, a shot gun could win against a pistol any day. Hidan's violent video-games taught me that a long, long time ago.

Kisame ran over to Susumu, quickly taking the pistol out of his grasp, and pocketing it.  
"What weapons you got?" He smirked, approaching me and Hidan.  
"B-Binoculars..." I stuttered, lamely holding them up.  
"A bat..." Hidan stated, trying his best not to sound too cocky.

Kisame smirked, holding out his large hand to Hidan.  
"I want it." He demanded.  
"What the hell for?" Hidan glared, going red. "You've got a whole fucking bag full of guns, why would you want a fucking bat?"  
"Because guns eventually run out of ammo, dumb-ass." The blue-skinned male smirked, pulling the bat out of Hidan's grasp.

Just as Kisame was about to walk away, a voice on a speaker-phone could be heard. It wasn't Kakashi, because his announcement wasn't until 12:00am.

"Everybody, please hear us out!" A feminine voice called. Me, Hidan, and Kisame ran towards a ledge of woodland, where the voices were heard from. "This is Miho, with Rika, on the cliffs of North Mountain!"  
I knew who both of these girls were. They weren't in my class, but they occasionally spoke to me. In fact, they were actually both really sweet girls.

I sat down next to a tree with Hidan and Kisame. This was the one time my binoculars came in handy. I equipped the small item, and held the lenses up close to my eyes. Miho and Rika came into contact, and they were indeed positioned on North Mountain.  
"We don't want to fight!" Rika called out in the speakerphone which she was holding; It was obviously either her of Miho's weapon. While Rika was speaking, Miho was waving her blazer in the air. My eyes went wide; What on earth where they doing?  
"Please join us!" Rika called out again. "Let's think this through together! We can all do this, I know we can!"

I stood up quickly, and ran towards the end of the ledge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kisame bellowed, trying to pull me back down.  
"To help them, un!" I replied, trying to pull away from the huge man.  
"Without weapons?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow, and tightening his grip on my arm. "I'm not the only deadly one, Y'know?".

I sighed, sitting back down. I needed to help Rika and Miho. They weren't safe.  
Kisame realized this; and groaned slightly, raising his shotgun to the air.  
"I'll give them a warning shot." He announced, rolling his eyes. I covered my ears as Kisame fired a bullet into the air. I heard Rika and Miho shriek, and I saw them both kneel down onto the ground. I leaned forward, trying to get a better view of them with my binoculars.  
"Stop shooting!" Rika called out, sounding needy and frightened.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Run, un!" I bellowed, enough for the girls to hear.  
"Deidara?" Rika called out, looking in my direction.

She had noticed my voice from my speech impediment; Shit.

"Deidara, over here!" Rika called again, waving her arms in the air. "Come here!"

I was considering making a run for it; But my thinking was interrupted by a series of gunshots. I adjusted my binoculars, spying the snake-like man from earlier, shooting at both the girls.  
Miho wasn't moving, and Rika was struggling. I saw the man smile, kneeling down to pick up the speakerphone from Rika. He then chuckled, and kicked her harshly, so that she was lying on her back.  
Rika let a cry out, and the snake-like man held the speakerphone to her lips, making her screams echo over half of the island. As Rika was crying, the black-haired man chuckled even more, and fired a generous amount of bullets into her stomach. Then, she stopped moving.

"Rika, Miho!" I cried out, whimpering. "Tell me It's not true, answer me, un!"  
Kisame pushed me over, glaring."Idiot, He'll come here next!" The blue-skinned man bellowed. "I'm off..."

I turned around as the muscular man walked away, leaving me and Hidan with no weapons.

"Go wherever you like, you're a murderer yourself, un!" I cried after him, tears in my eyes. Kisame stopped, turning around.  
"They were my friends, un! This is so crazy, how can people just kill each other like that?" I cried, barring my teeth.  
"There's a way out of this game." Kisame stated, approaching us with a serious attire. "Kill yourselves together; Here, now. If you can't do that, then don't trust anyone, just run."

With that, Kisame left.

I panted, tears running down my cheeks.  
"For fuck's sake, be quiet!" Hidan yelled, pulling me up. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Who the fuck are you? This isn't the Deidara Iwa I know; This is some fucking pussy who needs to man up, Big time!" I stopped crying slightly, staring at Hidan.  
"O-Our friends..." I muttered.  
"They weren't even our friends, and they're dead. There's nothing you can do about it." My silver-haired friend stated coldly, patting me on the back.

I needed to get a hold of myself; I was being so damn pathetic.

"O-Ok, un..." I nodded, ready to move on.  
"We'll head down here, that creep, Orochimaru, has probably cleared off by now..." Hidan muttered, looking at my arm, which was now soaked in blood.  
"The axe, un." I stated, slowly walking down the rocky hill.  
"Ah, right..." Hidan said to himself, following me.

After a few minutes, me and Hidan had finally made our way down the hill. We were now standing on a grassy field, with lots of holes and hiding areas. It kind of reminded me of a world in a video-game.

Just as I was about to walk on, I was quickly pulled down by Hidan.  
"What th-

I was interrupted by Hidan covering my mouth, and pointing forward. I frowned, looking towards the area that my silver-haired friend had been pointing to.

It was the red-head from earlier, Sasori. He looked scared, and was cautiously walking across the field. He didn't appear to be injured, which was rather surprising.  
"He won't hurt us, un..." I whispered to Hidan.  
"How do you know that? He might have a huge gun or something in that back-pack, no wonder he's literally hauling it..." Hidan replied, also whispering.

I hated to admit it, but Hidan was right. The red-head _did _seem to be struggling with the bag; but he was rather small sized. The bags were filled with bottles of water, after all, and I had trouble carrying it too.  
"Still, un..." I mumbled, watching the red-head.

Then, the worst happened.

I noticed another person come into sight.

It was Orochimaru.

He was following Sasori. I sick grin was plastered on the snake-like man's face, and he was about 2 meters behind the red-head. I gulped, looking towards Hidan.  
"We can't help him..." Hidan muttered, watching the pair.

A light whine was heard, and I snapped my head back towards Orochimaru and Sasori. The black-haired man had pushed the red-head onto the ground. Sasori was now on his back, looking up at Orochimaru in fear.

I wanted to turn away, but for some reason, I couldn't.

Just as I was preparing to watch the red-head die, Orochimaru held his arm out, pulling Sasori up. The short boy mumbled something, brushing some specks of dirt off himself. I raised an eyebrow, not able to take my eyes off the pair.  
"The fuck...?" I heard Hidan mutter.

Orochimaru wrapped his pale arm around the red-head's waist, closing the gap in between them. Sasori looked up at the snake-like man, and I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"Be careful." Orochimaru stated, planting a light kiss on Sasori's lips. Sasori nodded in reply, blushing slightly. Orochimaru smirked, walking away.

By this point, my brain was about to explode.

"W-What the hell, un?" I said out loud, thankfully not loud enough for Sasori to hear.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Hidan asked, about as surprised as I was. Just as I was about to look back at the red-head, I noticed that he had already cleared off.  
"This just gets fucking weirder and weirder..." Hidan stated, standing up.

Hidan was right.

This was getting weirder and weirder.

Boy number 24, Shuji- Dead.  
Boy number 17, Nori- Dead.  
Girl number 4, Etsuko- Dead.  
Boy number 21, Kenji- Dead.  
Boy number 26, Susumu- Dead.  
Girl number 9, Miho- Dead.  
Girl number 15, Rika- Dead.

31 To Go.

_**Ah, Finally got that chapter done...**_

_**So yeah, a slight hint or OroXSaso; Didn't see that coming, right? Well, if you did, then you deserve a cookie; But do remember, this is a SasoxDei fic. So OroXSaso will not be included that much. It's just needed to twist the plot. **_

_**I know this is a very confusing fic, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask^^**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed^^ **_

_**Please review!^^**_


	5. Stupid

_**Time to update this crazy little fic. **_

_**So, I've shown some hints of OroSaso, which was pretty unexpected, and creepy. Some people are also pointing out some HidaDei, which will not really be happening, which I apologize for. I'm just not really good at writing any pairing, other than SasoDei; Trust me, I've tried.**_

_**So, I know there's been a major lack of Sasori recently. That should stop in this chapter though. I mean, what kind of game would it be without Sasori?**_

_**...Still a game, I know...But not a fun one!**_

_**Ah, I'm going to stop talking now. **_

_**Please enjoy, and review!^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

I had just finished ticking off the last of the danger zones. Thankfully, me and Hidan were not in one. By the time we had gotten to our new "base", which was a large rock on the beach, two other students had died.

I didn't know them, but they were probably a couple. A boy, Manabu, and a girl, Kumiko. Me and Hidan had passed them through the forest. Manabu had a large axe sticking out of his back, and Kimiko was covered in blood. They had obviously been killed by the same weapon.

Hidan was pleased by the axe though. Within seconds, he had pulled it out of the boy's back, and was chanting praises to Jashin.

As for the red-head from earlier, I had no idea what had happened. Were Sasori and Orochimaru a couple? Or was Orochimaru just a pervert? The seconds option seemed more likely.

"I have to go."

I looked up, raising an eyebrow towards Hidan.  
"Where, un?" I asked, standing up with him.  
"I want to see if I can find any clues, or a way out." The silver-haired male stated, picking up his axe, and passing it to me.  
"...I am coming with you, right?" I questioned, passing the axe back to my friend. Hidan shook his head in reply, sighing.  
"Unless you want to get fucked up and die, no."  
"You can't leave me, un!" I growled, narrowing my eyes.  
"It's too dangerous. Look, we'll meet back here tomorrow morning. I may have found something by then. If I'm not there by 12:00, I want you to hide." Hidan sharply replied, trying to pass me the axe again.  
"You can't do this, you bastard!" I bellowed, attempting to strike Hidan across the face, and failing.  
"It's for the best, you stupid fuck!" He cried, thrusting the axe into my hands.

I huffed, glaring at Hidan.

"What if I die?" I asked plainly, staring at him.  
"I wouldn't let you. That's why I've given you the axe." Hidan smirked. "I know you can defend yourself. I've seen you fight."

Before I could reply, Hidan had already ran off. I cussed loudly, kicking a random rock.

Hidan was a complete bastard.

Extremely pissed off, and red in the face, I sat down, looking around. The beach was the only relaxing part about the island, I was kind of tempted to go for a swim. Then I realized stripping off would be a stupid idea.

Can you imagine? I decided to go skinny dipping, and when I get out, someone shoots me? I'd be found all naked, and covered in blood. Someone would think that I'd gone crazy, and decided to live the caveman life or something.

I smiled to myself, at least I was still sane enough to rant about random things.

Suddenly, a gunshot snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up, noticing a mean girl from my class, Tayuya. She had a foul mouth, and a foul temper.  
"T-Tayuya, un..." I muttered, staring up at the smirking girl.  
"Blondie." She greeted, Flicking her gun slightly. My eyes narrowed.

Within seconds, a painful sensation had hit my arm. I looked, seeing blood seeping from a certain spot. Tayuya had shot me.  
"S-Stop!" I cried, glaring at the girl, quickly standing up.  
"Why should I?" She smirked, firing again.

I winced as I felt another bullet hit the same arm. The second time was a lot more painful than the first.

"Lights out, blondie." Tayuya hissed, firing towards my stomach. I fell to the floor before I even knew what had happened.

Tayuya had missed.

I decided, the best thing to do was to play dead. After all, the girl thought she had hit me.  
"Weak piece of shit." The foul-mouthed girl seethed. I tried not to glare at this, and maintained trying to stop myself from breathing or moving.

"Weaker..." Another voice added.

My heart stopped. It was Orochimaru.

Two louder gun shots were heard, and I tried not to jump. I then heard a soft thud next to me. Tayuya had been killed.

Orochimaru chuckled, and I saw his pale hand reach down, taking my axe, along with Tayuya's gun.

Then, everything went black.

_**Later, Deidara's POV**_

I presumed I was dead.

Orochimaru had probably noticed me breathing, and shot me in the head. At least, that's what I hoped had happened.

"Deidara, are you waking up?" A feminine voice asked. I felt a cool hand rest itself against my forehead, and I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, and I had to blink a few times before it was normal.

My eyes immediately came into contact with a girl. I didn't recognize her, but she was pretty.

"Oh, you're awake!" She giggled, placing a damp cloth against my forehead. I grumbled in reply, slowly sitting up. A shooting sensation came from my arm, and I cried out in pain.  
"W-Who are you...?" I managed to make out, staring at the girl cautiously.  
"My name's Kiyoko. I don't go to the same school as you, but I've heard of you..." She smiled. "You're the boy that blew up his teacher's desk."

I tried not to laugh. That happened over a year ago, and people still remembered it?

"T-That's right, un..." I mumbled, looking down at my chest. It was bare, and numerous bandages were wrapped securely around my arm.  
"Kaedi found you passed out at the beach, next to some girl..." The girl, now known as Kiyoko informed me, raising an eyebrow.  
"She shot me, un..." I replied truthfully. "Then Orochimaru showed up, and killed her..."  
"I see..." Kiyoko mumbled, shortly smiling. "You missed the latest report. I ticked off your danger zones for you though."

My eyes widened, was Hidan ok?

"W-Who died?" I asked, my heart now racing.  
"3 more. That girl, Tayuya. Along with 2 other boys, Eiji and Yoshito." She informed me, grimacing slightly.

I sighed, thank Hidan's god.

"You're safe here, they're all my friends..." Kiyoko smiled.

Whilst she had said that, I looked around in thought. Where the hell am I? It seemed like a small room. The walls were plain, there was a few wardrobes and cabinets, and I was spread out on a single bed.

"Where are we...?" I asked, ignoring Kiyoko's previous statement.  
"The lighthouse." She smiled. "Like I said, Kaedi, my boyfriend, found you. He carried you back here, and I tended to your wounds."  
"How many are here, un?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"Seven, including me and you." The brunette stated. "The girls, me, Haruka, Satomi, and Yuka. Then there's the boys, you, Toshi, and Sasori."

I sat up even more when Sasori's name was mentioned.

"We all go to the same school, so we all know each other well enough." She smiled even more. I just glanced at her, biting my lip slightly.

Kiyoko's smile faltered, and she took her hand off the cloth.

"Deidara..." She began, looking at me. I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Kenji and all...Sasori said he saw it happen...".  
"We fell down a hill together, un." I stated, narrowing my eyes.  
"A-An accident...?"  
"Of course, un!" I yelled.  
"I believe you..." Kiyoko smiled, resting her hand on my arm. "Haruka and Satomi are fixing lunch, so get some rest...".  
"O-Ok..." I nodded, laying back down.  
"I have to lock you in, ok?" She smiled, standing up. "Some of them don't really trust you. Lunch in a minute...".

With that, Kiyoko left, locking the door.

_**Meanwhile, Sasori's POV**_

I gazed down at the small tube in my hands.

Poison.

I had found it on the shelf.

That blonde boy, Deidara...He had defiantly killed Kenji; It wasn't an accident. I was watching, I saw it all. Deidara had pulled the axe off the other boy, and purposely struck him round the head with it.

"Hey guys, Deidara's awake!" A voice called. I jumped slightly, quickly pocketing the tube. Kiyoko smiled, running into the kitchen.  
"Really?" Haruka, who was currently cooking, smiled, turning around.  
"Can he talk...?" Toshi asked, tilting his head.  
Kiyoko nodded, smiling even more. "He seems hungry too!"

I began panicking. He was awake. What if he had found a way to escape? What if he killed us all? I slowly stood up, shakily making my way to a pile of water bottles, my back turned to the group of students from my school.

"Don't worry, I locked his door." Kiyoko smiled, approaching me, and patting me on the shoulder. I quickly sat down on a nearby chair, looking down.  
"No, I'm sorry..." I began, playing with my hands. "I'm not worried anymore...".  
"What happened with Kenji was an accident." She replied, rubbing my back.  
"Of course it was! Deidara would never kill anyone, I know his brother!" Satomi exclaimed, approaching us, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Spaghetti's almost done!" Haruka chanted, moving back towards the stove.  
"Satomi, go get Yuka from watch, please." Kiyoko smiled.

I watched Satomi rush off to tell Yuka that the spaghetti was ready.

That's it.

The spaghetti.

I could put the poison in Deidara's spaghetti. Then he wouldn't be a threat to us.  
"I think..." I began, standing up slowly. "You'd better feed Deidara first...H-He's probably hungry..." I smiled slightly, looking at Kiyoko.  
"Right!" Kiyoko smiled, nodding in agreement.  
"I'll serve his..." I mumbled, quickly rushing over to the pot of freshly-cooked spaghetti.  
"Thanks, Sasori..." Haruka said, walking to the table.

When the everyone had their backs turned to me, I scooped a fair amount of spaghetti into a bowl, along with a fork. Glancing around, I quickly poured the lethal powder into the bowl, mixing it into the food.  
"Hey!" Kiyoko yelled. My eyes widened and I quickly turned around, still holding the bowl. "There's still some painkillers left, right? I need some for Deidara."  
"The cupboard." Haruka pointed out.  
"I-I'll get them!" I stated, quickly moving towards the cupboard. The last thing I wanted to do was look suspicious. Kiyoko smiled, nodding her head.

"Kiyoko, I heard Deidara's awake! That's so great!" A girly voice squealed. Yuka came running into the kitchen, and hugged Kiyoko. She _was _always a strange one. "Wow, that smells great! Great job, Haruka!" She added, snatching the bowl off me. I let out a gasp, and tried reaching for the bowl.

I was too late. Yuka sat down with the bowl, and took a large mouthful.  
"Let me taste test!" She grinned.

I backed away, my eyes wide. This couldn't be happening...

Yuka let out a cry of delight, leaning back into her chair.

"This tastes great!" She exclaimed, grinning more. "Marry me, Haruka!"  
"C'mon, Yuka!" Haruka smiled, pushing the girl away slightly. "Calm down now..."

Yuka smiled, continuing to take mouthfuls of the spaghetti. I stared at the girl in fear, watching the scene unfold.

The students all gathered around the table, laughing among themselves. I backed away even more, staring at the group. Suddenly, Yuka let out a cry of pain, and covered her mouth.  
"W-What?" Kiyoko asked, crouching next to her.

Blood was dripping through Yuka's hand, which had obviously come from her mouth. Yuka winced, trying to cover her mouth more.  
"What's wrong?" Kiyoko cried, now starting to panic, along with everyone else.

After a few more seconds, Yuka eventually removed her hand, and a large flow of blood splattered from her mouth, across the table. Everyone screamed, and I let out a gasp, falling onto the floor.  
"S-She's dead!" Haruka exclaimed, backing away from Yuka's body.  
"W-Why?" Toshi asked, sounding scared. "Not food poisoning..."  
"Deadly food poisoning." Kaedi, who had now decided to talk, piped up.  
"I tasted it, I'm fine!" Satomi cried.  
"I-It's poision!" Toshi sobbed, pointing to the food.  
"Poison?" Kiyoko repeated, looking at the spaghetti.

I let out a quiet, pathetic whimper, and shifted underneath the table. They had forgotten about me.

Satomi let out a scream, and grabbed the gun, a UZI, which was positioned in the middle of the table.

"Who? Who did it?" She screeched, aiming the gun at the group.  
"Satomi don't!" Kiyoko yelled, waving her arms.  
"It's just a mistake!" Haruka added.  
"We're the only ones here!" Satomi yelled back, still pointing the gun. "Haruka, you cooked it. right?"

Haruka backed away as Satomi aimed the gun at her.

"It wasn't me! You and Toshi helped too!" She cried, pointing towards Toshi.  
"It was nobody, cut it out!" Kiyoko bellowed, leaning against the table. "Lower that gun!"  
"You're suspicious yourself! Haruka interrupted, pointing at Satomi. "Last night, you didn't sleep at all. It means you don't trust us."  
"I forgot my sleeping pills!" Satomi bit back.  
"Insomnia at your age?" Toshi glared.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kaedi bellowed, reaching for the pot, and slamming it onto the table. "Kiyoko, you screwed up the poisoning!"  
"H-How can you say that, you're my boyfriend!" Kiyoko cried, glaring at the boy.  
"You schemed with Deidara to escape together!" Kaedi accused, pointing at the brunette.

"No, it was her!" Toshi screamed, running towards Satomi, causing her to cry out in fear, and spray a series of bullets at the boy.

Within seconds, Toshi fell down dead.

Kiyoko screamed, reaching for the gun in Toshi's pocket, and firing it at Satomi, shooting her in the shoulder. Satomi screamed louder, spraying more bullets at Kaedi and Haruka. This killed Kaedi quickly, but left Haruka hanging onto a bit of life.

Kiyoko cried, pulling Haruka behind the table, shooting at Satomi.

"It hurts you assholes!" Satomi bellowed, hiding behind the door. "Stop it, I'm bleeding!"  
"Look who's talking!" Kiyoko glared, shooting at the door.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Satomi screeched, shooting at the pair. "Toshi tried to steal the gun, so he's guilty!"  
"Toshi's dead now!" Haruka whimpered.  
"Take this then!" Satomi shouted, running back into the kitchen, shooting.

Within the first few shots, Haruka was already dead. Leaving Satomi and Kiyoko.

Satomi shot at Kiyoko, making her fall limp, but still alive.

It was then, that she spotted me. Screaming, and pointing her gun.  
"Not you, right..." She seethed, her face covered in blood. "You don't belong in our group...You don't belong to anyone...".  
I whimpered, and shook my head rapidly, holding onto the table leg.

Before Satomi could make another move, Kiyoko opened her eyes, glaring at the girl.  
"D-Die..." She muttered, firing one last bullet, which hit Satomi right in the head.

I whimpered, bringing my knees to my chest.  
"I-Idiots..." Kiyoko muttered. "W-We're all such idiots...We could have survived..."

Shortly after winning the battle, Kiyoko died.

"I-It's not my fault..." I whispered, staring at the scene. "It's not my fault..."

This wasn't my fault. It was Deidara's. I was just trying to save everyone. Deidara was the killer, not me.

The scene rolled back in my mind over and over again. Deidara had killed Kenji; I saw him. I saw him raise his hand, and strike Kenji with the axe. I was watching...

Except...

Kenji had the axe...And Deidara didn't strike him with it, he held his hands out in defense.

...Deidara didn't kill Kenji.

_**Meanwhile, Deidara's POV**_

"Open the door, open the fucking door!" I bellowed, banging my fists against the locked door.

Previously, all I could hear was screaming, and gunshots. Now, All I heard was a quiet whimper.

"What happened, un?" I cried, banging again and again. Soon, falling to the floor.

The handle shook a few times, and the door slowly opened, revealing Sasori.

"Y-You..." I greeted, quickly standing up.  
"I-I'm sorry..." The red-head whispered, looking down.  
"What happened...?" I asked, walking out into the hallway, passing the kitchen.

The sight made me want to vomit.

I looked at Sasori in question, raising an eyebrow, backing away slightly.

"W-Was it you, un...?" I muttered, staring at him. Sasori quickly shook his head, waving his hands out.  
"N-No! I would never..." He admitted, looking down. "T-They all attacked each other, I hid...".  
"...I believe you." I replied, placing my hand on his thin shoulder. Sasori looked up quickly, staring at me in shock.  
"T-Thank you...So much..." He whispered. I nodded my head in reply, walking into the kitchen.

"We need weapons, un." I stated, placing a few guns into my backpack.  
"There's some knives in here..." The red-head stated, pulling out a few kitchen knives from the draws, giving them to me.  
"What's your weapon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasori sighed, pulling out a small, paper fan.  
"Wow..." I began, smirking slightly. "That's worse than mine."

I held up my binoculars, earning a slight giggle from the red-head.  
"I'm sorry I thought you killed Kenji..." The boy admitted, after a few minutes. I looked at him, biting my lip.  
"It's fine, un. We all make mistakes."

After me and Sasori had raided the kitchen, the red-head looked up at me, shifting slightly.

"A-Am I coming with you then...?" He asked, frowning slightly. I smiled, patting his back.  
"Seems so, un."  
"What happened to your silver-haired friend? The loud one..." Sasori replied, playing with his hands.  
"Ah, he went to look for weapons. Seems I found the jackpot though..." I smirked, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

Sasori nodded, holding my hand, which I smirked at.

"It's ok...I wont leave, un..." I chuckled, squeezing his small hand. I noticed the boy was shaking slightly.  
"There's a clinic down the road...We should head there..." He stated, looking down.

I nodded, and we both set off.

Despite everything that had happened, things were actually starting to look up.

Girl number 17, Kumiko- Dead.  
Boy number 18, Manabu- Dead.  
Girl number 10, Tayuya- Dead.  
Boy number 13, Eiji- Dead.  
Boy number 16, Yoshito- Dead.  
Girl number 20, Yuka- Dead.  
Boy number 23, Toshi- Dead.  
Boy number 22, Kaedi- Dead.  
Girl number 3, Haruka- Dead.  
Girl number 5, Satomi- Dead.  
Girl number 12, Kiyoko- Dead.

20 To Go.

_**Ah, they're all dying pretty quickly, right? Too quickly. **_

_**Aha, Noo...I'll slow down the deaths as the characters get more important. **_

_**Sooo, Sassy and Dei-Dei have finally met. **_

_**I don't really have a lot to say...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review^^**_


End file.
